


Unorthodox Pet Shop

by gigapeni



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Transformation, Cat! Sora, I Don't Even Know, I love them together more than anything, Is SoRoku considered a rare pair, M/M, Wish there was more work on the two of them, maybe I'll write some smut later and change the rating who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 22:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigapeni/pseuds/gigapeni
Summary: Roxas, like any other student at the most prestigious university in Twilight Town, thought that he already had a lot to worry about, sleeping during lectures, cramming afterwards in the library, and keeping his social life somewhat alive. One faithful night, his world is turned upside down when he meets a cute little cat behind a dumpster; who knew the cat would be wanted by the government?Sora, a cutting edge breed of H.Y.B.R.I.D. that can take both a human and animal form, takes refuge from his cold life in the laboratory to bring sunshine into Roxas' life....This can't be good for Roxas' heart.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Unorthodox Pet Shop

_Click click click_ echoed through the hallways as a small metal tag collided repeatedly against the collar of its owner.

"Soooora~ Come back my little lamb~" slurred the drunk silverette, leaning against the cold walls.

Whimpering, the coffee coloured tabby cat limped to a nearby shadow and hid. It glanced around with its ocean blue eyes to assess its surroundings, and in a quick dash, jumped out a window. Seemingly unaffected by the three-storey jump, the little cat landed on all fours and scampered out of the garden quickly, giddy with excitement.

_You're not catching me this time._

* * *

Roxas stopped to catch his breath in a dimly lit alleyway, damn that Zexion! He always seemed to forget that his blue haired friend had a later curfew time than him, being a grade higher. It was starting to happen more frequently too. Almost every day Roxas would go with Zexion to the University library and read about everything and anything, with the monolithic library holding books of every size and shape. Most of the time Roxas would forget about his curfew and forget to go back to his apartment. Now, the penalty for being out after curfew was very harsh: they would either be sent to jail to try and survive the night with the regular criminals of the city. This made sense, why would you go to the most prestigious university in Twilight Town if you weren't disciplined in your studies? The other option was to scrub all the floors in the university by hand, and the university could be measured in square kilometres! None of the two options sounded very appealing to Roxas at the moment. Back to said situation, the dirty blond-haired man slipped past another garbage bin and crouched by the opening of his street where his dorm room was. Just as he was about to slip out, a loud rustling sound echoed out from further back in the alley.

_Focus Roxas! Your metaphorical ass is on the line here!_

Dismissing the sound quickly, the young man turned his attention back to the street only to lay eyes on a fearsome looking prefect. Shuffling as far back as he could into a bunch of disposed cardboard boxes, the blond silently praying that the prefect hadn't noticed his spiky turfs of hair sticking out of the alley mere moments ago. Heavy footsteps were fading into the distance when suddenly a soft shuffling started behind Roxas. Acting on pure instinct, the university student snatched the wiggling form out of the boxes and clasped a hand tightly over its mouth. As predicted, a shadow once again graced the wall with its presence. Grey eyes peered into the seemingly empty alley and strained ears heard nothing but the beating of moths' wings around a lonely streetlamp.

Roxas let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding when he heard the sound of retreating footsteps. Looking down, the icy blue eyes widened; his hands were still firmly wrapped around the creature's mouth, one that was wiggling wildly to try and get out of the uncomfortable, vice like grip. Gentling setting the creature into his lap, Roxas took a closer look at the animal he'd been holding captive. A pair of chocolate, triangular ears were perched upon the creature's head while a sleek tail swayed from left to right. The creature seemed to sense Roxas' piercing gaze, turning its head to face it's captor.

At this point in time, the word 'cat' immediately flicked across the blond's mind. Roxas raised an eyebrow in response to the thought, it had been years since he had seen a normal animal. It was a rarity nowadays since the H.Y.B.R.I.D.s were introduced, genetically modified humans cross bred with animals who were treated like pets. After all, who would want a normal pet when you could have a H.Y.B.R.I.D. to talk to? With such low demand, regular animals such as cat and dogs had simply faded out of existence.

Roxas stood up, brushing the dirt off his dark grey jeans and effectively forcing what he decided was a kitten to hesitantly jump off his lap. Creeping out from behind the garbage, he once again checked for patrolling prefects. This time, it was a faint, pained mew that turned the blond's head. Eyes softened at the sight of the poor thing limping towards him, then softly nuzzling his leg. Roxas mentally kicked himself and he felt his self-control slipping away.

"Only until we fix that limp of yours okay?"

* * *

A puff of white air floated into the air from Roxas' lips as he fumbled around in his hoodie pockets for his dorm keys. Others probably wouldn't call it a 'dorm room', it was honestly a bona fide mansion to most. The three storey 'dorm' had been bought by Roxas' parents who couldn't stand the thought of their darling boy staying in a small, dank apartment all throughout his university education. Roxas smiled, albeit somewhat bitterly as he remembered the words his mother said to him as she shoved the keys into his suitcase. _"You'll never live in an apartment for as long as you live! Not if I can help it!"_ Now it had become a running joke for his friends to poke at, how poor widdle Roxas was forced into the magnificent townhouse against his will. At this point the blond's smile turned into a bit of a grimace.

A small head poked out of the student's messenger bag. Judging by the way its eyes narrowed into happy little crescents, Roxas guessed that it must be smiling at him. Keys forgotten, the blond was entranced by the unbelievably cute kitten, but then it let out an impatient sounding mew.

"Alright alright, I'll move quicker. Jeez."

The well-oiled door made no sound as it let its owner in. Closing the door with his foot, Roxas hoisted the little kitten up into his arms and proceeded to throw his bag unceremoniously onto the ground with a thud.

"First, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

An exasperated sigh left the blond's as his tired body crashed onto the king-sized bed situated in the centre of his room. The freshly washed kitten stretched its tired muscles, looking around the master bedroom for a good place to rest. After what seemed like a yawn, it curled up near the floor-length windows overlooking the garden before falling asleep. Roxas smiled at the cute kitten, bathed in moonlight, before drifting away from consciousness as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell but I wrote this chapter all on paper BACK WHEN I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL and I never finished it haha! I remember there was this whole craze about humanoids and animal hybrids and whatever in the Naruto fandom that I really wanted to carry over to Kingdom Hearts. Now that there are A/B/O dynamics which sort of play on the same primal themes but I don't think it would mesh with this fic well, maybe next time I'll try to write something for that :)
> 
> Well now we're in lock down for Coronavirus I have plenty of time to try and finish this. Please let me know what you think! Haven't really mapped out the whole story yet though so if you guys have any thoughts, please leave comments and suggestions! Thanks for reading, ciao!


End file.
